Inuyasha Get's a Haircut
by xKissingFire
Summary: Inuyasha gets a haircut. And could it lead to something more between him and Kagome? It could, read and find out. InuKag. O0C-Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha Gets a Hair Cut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**This is my second story, but the first funny story I have ever tried to make.**

Kagome kept looking at Inuyasha. His long hair was bugging her; it was longer than hers after all. It blew in the wind as he was scarfing down his ramen. She sighed, and then wondered, 'Has Inuyasha ever had a haircut before?'

He was about 17, or 18. And had been pinned to that tree for 50 years. It probably didn't grown while he was pinned to it. And his mother, died when he was young. So it probably hadn't been cut.

"Inuyasha," she asked?

"What?"

"Have you ever had a haircut before?"

"Of course not. They'll hurt my ears," he growled.

"Can I take you to get one in my time? My mom cuts my hair, so she'd do a good job at yours too! Please?"

"Feh. I don't know wench. She might cut off to much."

"Well, can you just try it? Please?"

"Fine."

Kagome smiled, and finished eating her lunch, while Inuyasha ate four more bowls of ramen. Then, they got ready to go back to her time, and get Inuyasha and haircut.

Kagome walked inside and yelled, "Momma!" Kagome's mother came in from the living room, and smiled at her and Inuyasha, "Oh Kagome, you've been gone for only a week. What is it that you need?"

"Could you give Inuyasha a haircut?"

"Of course! Let me go get my scissors!" Kagome's mom ran upstairs to find all the things she needed to cut hair.

"Scissors…," Inuyasha mumbled. He had seen scissors before, and they were scary looking. They could easily cut his ears. "Kagome I don't want a haircut! Please don't make me get one!!" Inuyasha got down on his knees and pulled at Kagome's skirt, making it move down a bit.

"Inuyasha…quit it. You're going to get a haircut. You need one. Your hair should atleast be shorter than mine!"

"But Kagome…My ears are going to get cut by those…those…things!"

"You battle demons that have poison, and big sharp swords and you're scared of, scissors," she asked while giving him a stupid look.

"Yes, please Kagome."

"I'll be right back." Kagome went upstairs. Inuyasha had thought she was telling her mom to not bring the scissors. But she came back down with a big chair, and three belts.

"Inuyasha could you sit here, please?"

"NO!" Inuyasha ran into the living room hiding under their coffee table. Being part dog made him think they couldn't get him out from under there.

"Inuyasha…get in the damned chair."

"NEVER," he yelled and backed away from her when she tried grabbing at him. She finally got her hand on his head, and rubbed one of his ears, making him stop everything. She slowly pulled on his shirt, and pulled him out.

She stopped rubbing his ear, and put him in the chair. She tied the belts around both his arms, making sure he couldn't get out. When he finally came out of his daze he looked like he was ready to kill her.

"Kagome! Get me out of this!!"

"Nope. You're getting your hair cut and that's final."

Kagome's mom came downstairs with a apron type thing, and scissors. Inuyasha started whimpering at the sight. Kagome's mom put the apron around his neck, and secured it in the back. Inuyasha was shaking.

"Inuyasha dear, could you please quit shaking," Kagome's mom asked?

"I-I can't."

Kagome was thinking back to the time her and Inuyasha kissed. She wondered, if that could stop him from transforming into a demon, could it stop him from shaking, and being scared?

"Momma…I'll try something to get Inuyasha to stop shaking," Kagome said.

She slowly brought her face closer to his, his shaking increasing, as their eyes were locked with one another. She smiled, and pressed her lips against hers. She heard her mom gasp, but she heard the scissors start to cut. Inuyasha pushed against Kagome's lips and forgot that his hair was being cut.

"Done!"

Kagome pulled back, and Inuyasha whimpered more. But she saw that his hair was now just a bit shorter than hers, but still cute. She untied him, and watched him look in the mirror at his hair. Kagome's mom went back upstairs to put the scissors away, and Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome.

He jumped on her. Kagome being surprised, lost her air, and Inuyasha kissed her, running his hands through her hair.

"Kagome…I think a haircut made me realize I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. I want 5 reviews before I post chapter 2. And I am grounded at my moms, but I'll try my best to post it at school. BUT I WANT FIVE REVIEWS!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I want 5 more reviews before I post chapter 3.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2 of Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

Last time:

"Kagome…I think a haircut made me realize I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

Now:

"Did you just say you loved me," Kagome whispered?

"Yes…That kiss you gave me was wonderful. I realized that I have always loved you, and I never loved Kikyo. I guess I just couldn't get over that she's dead."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha kissed her back and put his hand on her butt. She smirked under the kiss, but heard her mom coming back down, and pulled away, and got back up. Inuyasha slowly went back up after her, and put his arm around her waist.

"Well, Mama, I think me and Inuyasha are going to be going back to the Feudal Era now. So I'll see you when I need more ramen for him!"

Kagome and Inuyasha went back out to the well house, and jumped in. Kagome climbed out, with Inuyasha right behind her. They had decided to wait to tell the others about them being in love. Since Miroku and Sango were supposed to marry soon.

It was about 11 at night when the group had finally stopped traveling. Inuyasha had gotten into Kagome's sleeping bag, and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled as he inhaled her sweet scent. Kagome turned over, and her lips were right in front of his. He pressed his lips against hers, and he knew that she had woken up.

"Inuyasha…it's late. Why are you kissing me?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Willyoubemymate?"

"What?"

He sighed, and slowed down his speech and said, "Will you be my mate?"

"What's a mate," Kagome asked? She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"A mate is someone you're bonded too…forever. I think humans call it, marriage. But, we can never break up if we're mates."

"Oh…well I would love to be your mate, always and forever." Kagome kissed him.

"Well…Kagome…for us to be mates, we have to uh…make love, and I have to bite your neck, here." He said putting a finger on her pulse.

"We have to have sex…? But what happens if I get pregnant? I'm 16. And I can't raise a child in my time, my family will be looked down upon. And here…it seems too hard to raise a child."

"Calm down. I can only have children on certain nights. Only on the new moon or on the full moon."

"Oh…so…um…when would you want to become, mates?"

"How about right now?"

"Alright…" Kagome didn't seem to sure about it.

"We can wait if you want to," Inuyasha said tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"I'd like that."

"Okay," Inuyasha was disappointed, but if she wasn't ready, they wouldn't do it.

"Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, as he saw her shiver. He would always do what she asked. No matter what it was.

He felt Kagome fall asleep, and he slowly fell asleep himself. Smiling at the wonderful dreams he had of him and Kagome…uh…mating.

Inuyasha woke up earlier then everyone else, and he found that 'lil Yasha had become a little, well actually, very hard. He sadly, got out of Kagome's sleeping bag, and went behind a tree. He pulled the pants down, and jerked at it. Finally, white creamy liquid came out. He pulled his pants back up, tying the knot, and walked back to the campground.

Everyone except for Sango was awake, and Kagome was making breakfast, it smelled delicious. He couldn't believe that she would one day be his. He couldn't wait to rub this in Koga's face.

"Breakfast is ready. Miroku can you wake up Sango," Kagome asked?

"Sure," Miroku said and went over to wake up Sango.

They all ate silently, but Inuyasha was eating his food like it was the only food left on earth.

"Inuyasha couldn't you eat more…quietly," Kagome asked?

Inuyasha had promised to do everything she asked, so he ate as slow as everyone else, even though the food was delicious, and he wanted it all, right now. Sort of like how he wanted Kagome.

Suddenly, a smell hit Inuyasha's nose. Koga. And, since Kagome and agreed to be his mate, he would be very protective. Koga ran in, grabbing Kagome's hands. Inuyasha lunged at him.

**Remember I want 5 more reviews before I post another chapter!! So get those reviews on here!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha Get's a Haircut

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3 of Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

Previous:

Suddenly, a smell hit Inuyasha's nose. Koga. And, since Kagome and agreed to be his mate, he would be very protective. Koga ran in, grabbing Kagome's hands. Inuyasha lunged at him.

Now:

Inuyasha lunged at him. He heard Kagome gasp, and he saw Koga step back.

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled!

Inuyasha didn't even hear her. He kept swiping his claws, never getting to Koga.

"Sango," Kagome asked? She walked over to her, still keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Koga. "Why is Inuyasha acting like that?"

"Well did you and Inuyasha Mate?"

"No…but I did tell him that I'd mate with him."

"That's why. He sees you as partly his, and won't let any other demon or potential mate near you," Sango quickly whispered.

"Will he kill Koga?"

"Yes, unless you stop him."

Kagome sighed, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She saw Inuyasha had already scratched Koga on the cheek. It was slightly bleeding, although she didn't think Koga even noticed it.

"Sit," she said plainly. Inuyasha went straight to the ground. The ground slightly shook, and he tried to peel himself off of the moist grass, but he had no success.

"Thanks Kagome," Koga said. He tried to grab her hands, but she quickly pulled them away. Koga looked slightly sad, and took a few steps back.

"Don't touch me Koga," Kagome snapped.

"Why not, _my_ Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha growl from the ground. She quickly looked at him, knowing the spell was about to wear off, and then looked back at Koga.

"Inuyasha and I are to mate soon." She saw that Koga's eyes almost came out of his head.

"What do you mean? You're going to mate with that…half breed?!" He looked disgusted, and his eyebrows came together, giving him an angry look.

"Yes, but he's waiting because I want too."

"Hah. A real man would've mated and been dominant."

"No. Inuyasha is being a man by respecting me."

Inuyasha got off the ground and smirked at Koga's angered face. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's fragile waist.

"But he hasn't claimed you, so anyone can take you," Koga said with a wicked smile.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to go to the dentists, and I can only type these at school, since I'm grounded at home. I'll try to put a longer, 4****th**** chapter on tomorrow.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Get's a Haircut

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 4 of Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

Previous:

"But he hasn't claimed you, so anyone can take you," Koga said with a wicked smile.

Now:

Koga reached out to snatch Kagome away from Inuyasha's grasp. But Inuyasha had pushed Kagome behind him. He growled, but didn't move afraid of being sat again.

"Don't touch her," Inuyasha snarled.

"You haven't marked her, she can be anyone's mate as of right now," Koga said, trying to grab Kagome again.

"I put my families mark on her to keep demons away, even though she already smells like me. You stupid wolves can't tell the difference though."

"Let me see this 'mark' you put on her. I've never heard of anything like this."

Inuyasha pulled back Kagome's shirt, making her jump in surprise. But, on her neck there was a small red moon.

"Fine, she's yours. I won't ever bother you again." Koga looked pissed off, but ran away in the whirlwind.

"Well…that was different," Sango said. She looked surprised that Koga had gone away so easily. There was always a way out of the mark. If he could just get Kagome to even accidentally say she didn't love Inuyasha, the mark would disappear.

Kagome looked at Miroku's cheek. It was slightly red. He had tried touching her butt again…he was going to get a bruise eventually. "At least he'll stop bothering me," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and walked back to the village with Sango and Miroku behind him.

Kagome stood behind Sango while she looked in the mirror. Sango was in a beautiful white kimono, with trees, and a blue and white bird on it. It was slightly brown also. (Link is on my profile.)

"Sango…Miroku is going to think you look beautiful. I wish I could have this beautiful of a dress for my wedding," Kagome whispered, while putting Sango's hair in a bun.

"You might when you and Inuyasha get married."

"I thought we'd just get mated, not married."

"Oh…well, I would've thought that because of your family, you would want a human wedding too," Sango said, turning back to Kagome. Kagome put the veil on her head, making it just right.

"Well, it'd be nice for me and my family I guess. But Inuyasha, and shoes, don't really go together," Kagome said while slightly laughing.

"Yes, I guess you are right. But he would do anything for you. He loves you so much. He has for a very long time."

"I sort of guessed that," Kagome said looking at the ground. She wondered when she and Inuyasha were going to mate…or get married. They hadn't really talked about it. But, then again, they wanted to wait until Sango and Miroku got married. They'd probably talk about it tonight while Sango and Miroku were on their honeymoon.

Kagome looked Sango over, she looked perfect to go out and get married.

"It's time for the wedding," Kaede said, poking her head in the hut door.

"Well, Sango. Go make your man drool over how you look." Kagome smiled at her, and walked behind Sango to the village center.

Kagome walked in, to where Sango's other friends were at, and took her place in standing. They were all wearing light pink regular Kimonos. She saw Inuyasha smile at her from behind Miroku. She then turned her attention to Sango, who was looking at the ground. You could tell she was blushing like a mad woman.

Inuyasha and Kagome waved Sango and Miroku goodbye. They would be back in two weeks. Plenty of time alone, which was a good thing for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back towards their own hut. Kagome started making ramen, which made Inuyasha drool on her shoulder, as he watched over her.

"Inuyasha, I don't need dog slobber on my shoulder, could you _please_ move," Kagome asked?

He put his arms around her waist, and nuzzled into her neck. "Nope, you're mine, and I can do whatever I want." He smirked. Dinner was done, and he ate his like an actual dog. She wondered how he would be in bed…she laughed at the thought.

She slowly ate her dinner, with Inuyasha starring at her the whole time.

"So…Kagome, we never really talked about when we would get mated, or married."

"We could do it right now, if you want…"

"I would love to do it right now," he yelled! He went over, threw her bowl into a corner, and kissed her passionately. He picked her up bridal style, and brought her into the next room, and sat her on the futon.

They were both undressed within a matter of seconds. They looked into each other's eyes, both not believing they were about to do this…

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Another cliffy. :B Sorry you guys, but I love doing this to you. This just makes you want to read it more. So…tomorrow I don't know how much I'll be able to get on because I'm going to the Anime Club at 3:10 tomorrow, and I get on here at 2:30. Doesn't really give me much time to write. But I try to write it in class on paper, then transfer it on here so I don't sit here like an idiot wondering what to type. Heh. I'll try to update tomorrow, or Thursday. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**Oh, and I want 5 more reviews before I put chapter 5 on. :P Because then you'll show how much you love me!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha Get's a Haircut

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut Chapter 5**

**LEMON AHEAD—Please be nice, this is my FIRST EVER lemon. And I apologize if it isn't the greatest. :\**

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's body; his member growing in size even thought it was huge already. Kagome's eyes widened at the size of it. Was it going to fit? He was taking his own look at her. Her pert round breasts were the perfect size for his hands to go over them.

"Is it going to fit," Kagome asked?

Inuyasha laughed, and said, "It should. But if it doesn't, I'll push, and trust me, you'll like it."

Inuyasha kissed her, and kissed down her neck, and lightly kissed her nipples, making them both hard. He started sucking on her left one, while kneading the other. Kagome slightly moaned, and put her hands in Inuyasha's hair. He switched to the right breast, kneading the left one. Kagome moaned more, and Inuyasha pulled his mouth off of the breast. Kagome pulled his mouth up to hers, and her hands went down to his full member. He drew in a quick breath, and closed his eyes and Kagome massaged it.

He pulled her hands above her head, making her squirm, and that turned him on more since his hips were pressed against hers. He stuck two fingers in her folds, being careful of his claws. She moaned as his hands became covered with her juices. She felt something building inside her. But right before it peaked, Inuyasha pulled his fingers out. He slowly licked his fingers while smiling at her. His eyes were dazzling her.

He kissed her all the way up her body, and kissed her quickly. "This will hurt," he whispered, his eyes sparkling, making it sound better than it was.

"It's okay, it'll feel good after awhile," she said while pushing a strand of his hair away.

"Hold onto my shoulders."

She carefully put her hands on his shoulders, and prepared herself for the pain. Inuyasha put his members head right at her entrance. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, then quickly pushed himself into her.

She whimpered, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Tears came out of her eyes, and Inuyasha kissed them away. Kagome nodded when the pain was going away. Inuyasha moved in and out of her slowly. Kagome closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

Inuyasha kissed her, and the pain slowly faded away to pleasure. Inuyasha started going faster. Kagome moaned, and could feel the same thing building inside of her again. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started grunting as he pushed farther into Kagome.

Kagome finally hit her peak, and her walls clamped down on Inuyasha's erection. With two more pushed he spilled his seed into her womb. Inuyasha sunk his teeth into the mark on her neck making her permanently his. He collapsed next to her. They both panted, and Inuyasha pulled her closer, kissing her. She snuggled into his chest, falling asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up. She was drooling on Inuyasha's chest. She loved his chest. It was so well muscled. She looked up at his face. He looked so peaceful while he slept. To bad there were demons in the world that made him mad.

She felt his calloused hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. Then she remembered they were both naked. She smiled, and went back to sleep…she as going to like this life.

**No this isn't the end to the story. Just sorta another cliffy. Here's the question: Will Kagome get pregnant? Or will she not. Hint: I never mentioned what moon type was out. He told her he could only get her pregnant on the new moon and the full moon.**

**Tell your friends about this story, if they like Inuyasha!! . I once again want 5 more reviews or I WILL NOT POST on Thursday. I try to update every day. I will update Friday though if there are 5 reviews. If there still aren't, I can't update until MONDAY!! So get those reviews coming! I already have the next two chapters written. And there will be more after that. **

**There is a possible chance I can update Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. But you'll have to wait and see. And that's only if I have 5 reviews. So if you want me to update every day or so, get more people to review, like your friends! I know you all love me (in a writer/reader way), so I know you can do it! **

**Sumomo Baby-accept it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Get's a Haircut

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut Chapter 6**

It had been two weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha had mated. Sango and Miroku had gotten back earlier that day. Kagome hadn't been feeling all that well, and Inuyasha had kept trying to make her go to her time and see one of those funny people in the white robes. (Doctors, people!) Kagome kept saying she'd be perfectly fine. Plus, it was only in the mornings.

Kagome was a bit worried, though. Her period was late. Infact, she had completely skipped it. She hadn't told Inuyasha though.

"Kagome will you please go and see what's wrong with you," Inuyasha begged? His golden eyes finally made her say yes. She just couldn't resist them. The way they sparked whenever he talked to her. (sighs I wish Inuyasha was real and I could mate with him. :P)

Inuyasha had smiled, and picked her up, and ran to the well. He was worried about her after all. He jumped in, being surrounded by the blue light. It reminded him of the sea, except this blue light had more sparkles in it.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and set her down as they walked inside. Kagome found a note on the table from her mom.

Kagome-

We stepped out for about a day to go see grandma. We'll see you when we get back if your home.

Love, Mom

Kagome sighed, and went to the phone, dialing the hospital. She made the appointment for two days from then.

She sat on the couch afterwords, her skirt coming up a bit, giving Inuyasha a glimpse of her yellow undies with puppies on them.

"Kagome, to pass the time, how about we go mate," Inuyasha said with a hint of pervertedness in his voice.

"Not until we see the doctor," Kagome said, looking at the floor. She could already guess what was wrong.

"But it's been three days!" He made a sound like a crying puppy.

"You'll live, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at him and turned on the TV. She watched the news, nothing new. Just something about politics. She put in a movie, and her and Inuyasha cuddled while they watched.

Kagome yawned, it was only 9 but she was tired.

"I'm going to bed, Inuyasha," Kagome said sleepily.

"I'll go with you," he said happily.

Inuyasha walked up to the bathroom, and helped her start a bath. He sat on the toilet while she cleaned herself. When she was done, he drained the bathtub, and pulled her out. She looked really tired, the illness was probably draining her energy.

When they got to her room, she got dressed in her pink pajamas, and crawled into bed. Inuyasha got in next to her, warpping his arms around her waist.

Kagome got into the car with her mom and Inuyasha. They drove silently to the hospital. While they were waiting, Inuyasha got very impatient, and started tapping his fingers on the arm chair. He looked pissed off. Kagome gave him a look that told him," Stop it or else when we get home I'll sit you more times then you can count." He ended up sitting on his hands.

"Kagome Higurashi," the nurse called!

Kagome stood up with Inuyasha, and walked into the white room the nurse led them too.

"Dr. Shushone will be right with you," she said politely, then walked out.

After 10 minutes of Inuyasha looking more pissed off, the doctor finally came in.

"Hello Kagome. So why are you here," the doctor asked her?

"I believe I'm sick," she said quietly.

"What is happening?"

"I throw up every morning, but eat like there's no food left in all of Japan. I think I have an eating problem."

"Only in the morning you throw up?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sexually active, and is your period late?"

"I have had sex before. And I completely skipped my period."

"Well, go into the bathroom across the hall, and pee on this." He handed her a small stick.

Kagome jumped off the table, and went to the bathroom. Her mother and Inuyasha starred at her. Inuyasha looked confused, and her mother looked furious. Her mother knew what was wrong with her. Kagome was going to disgrace the family by being pregnant at 16.

She handed the stick to the doctor, hoping for the best. But apparently, luck wasn't on her side.

"Kagome you're pregnant." It wasn't like she didn't want a baby. She had always wanted to be a mother. Just not so young. She heard of how hard it was to raise a baby so young. But in Inuyashas time, girls this young normally did have babies at this age.

"What," she whispered, hoping she had heard wrong.

"I said you're pregnant. How old are you?"

"16."

"Oh, is the father still around? You are so young, it wouldn't be surprising if he had left you, being scared of responsibilities.

"I'm the father, idiot. What did you think I was, a good friend," Inuyasha yelled at the doctor, while he stood up out of his chair, raising his fist to the man.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha sunk back into his chair, scared of getting sat.

They all left, and when they all got back to Kagome's house, they waited for her mother to start yelling at them.

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys! I have written a longer chapter I think…longer than my other ones atleast. But I had more time today! So I'm only going to ask for 3 reviews this time! But if you want to give me more, I'll be happy to receive them. : Thanks you guys for reading this story!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	7. Notice

Notice

**Notice**

**I forgot the notebook that has all my writings in it. It is at my house, and I should be able to get on tonight. I am going through some emotional things. My boyfriend was sent to Juvie on Tuesday, and I just found out on Thrusday. I will try to update later tonight. Sorry for the delay. I'll try to update Saturday night if I can't do it tonight.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay you guys, I am sorry for making you wait. But I had a lot of emotional issues. I mean, I broke down crying in school on Friday. But now i'm going to get back to updating. I am going to put two chapters on, and i'm not going to ask for any reviews since I made you wait. Here's chapter 7...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 7 of Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

Kagome walked into the house, followed by Inuyasha, then her fuming mother.

"Kagome...I can cannot believe you! You're 16, and your pregnant! You were soposed to wait for the right guy, and you were soposed to get married first. Do you know how much work a baby is," Kagomes mother yelled at her!

"I am technically married in demon terms, and Inuyasha wasn't soposed to get me pregnant! It wasn't the new or full moon," Kagome defended herself.

"But a baby, Kagome! It's so much work."

"I'll help her. I am the father after all," Inuyasha said.

"You shush," Kagomes mother said.

"Mama...this baby means a lot to the both of us, we can take care of it in his time."

"Not a chance. I'm scheduling an abortion."

"No you aren't! It's my baby! You can't decide what I do with it! I want to keep it, and raise it with Inuyasha."

"What's an abortion," Inuyasha asked?

"It's where the doctors kill the baby."

"What? No! I'm not letting them kill the baby!"

"Kagome, you are 16, you cannot support a baby," her mom said.

"But I can! In Inuyasha's time there are already some women who have two children. And the women are my age."

"I'll help her support the baby in my era," Inuyasha said.

"Fine. Inuyasha I trust you to be a good father. So, I'll let you keep the baby in your era. I better not regret this," her mom said, walking away from the phone.

"Oh! Mama, thank you!"

Kagome hugged her mom, and then went and kissed Inuyasha. She then wondered something.

"Inuyasha, this child is ¼ demon...how long will I be pregnant for?"

"I'd estimate...about 6 months"

"Really? YES! I get to skip three months of pain!"

"Let's go back and tell Sango and Miroku," he chuckled.

"They'll be so happy."

Kagome said goodbye to all of her family, got some supplies, and went back to Inuyasha's time. When they were on the other side of the well, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and jumped all the way to Kaede's in pure happiness.

He landed around the group, a huge grin on his face, as he put Kagome on the ground.

"What's up with you, Inuyasha," Miroku asked?

"Kagome is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad," he yelled! All the birds in the area flew away, scared of the loud noise he made.

"Kagome! I'm so happy for you," Sango said, hugging her friend.

Miroku patted Inuyashas back. "I never would've guessed you had it in you. So how was it?"

"None of your buisness leecher." Inuyasha pushed his hand away, and walked over to Kagome.

"Mine," he whispered into her ear, and nuzzled her neck. Kagome giggled and turned around to kiss him.

Kagome poked Inuyasha. Inuyasha tunred over and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What is it,"he asked, almost falling back asleep.

"I'm hungry for celery and eggs,"she smiled at him.

"What? But it's the middle of the night."

"But Inuyasha Jr. wants it."

"How are you sure it's a boy?"

"I'm not. II just named it that until we know."

Kagome was two months along., She was sort of starting to plump out.

Sango was about a month pregnant, but she had to wait three more months then Kagome would. So Sango's baby would be here 4 months after Kagome's.

Inuyasha sighed, and got out of bed to get Kagome another one of her weird cravings. He came back in, and handed it to her. She ate fast, then smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said/

She handed him the plate and went back to sleep.

**Once again, sorry for not updating. But I was just sort of emotional. I will post the next story right after this one as soon as I get it typed. So be waiting and ready! :)**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	9. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut Chapter 8**

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken plainly. He couldn't believe his half-brother took a mate and was expecting a child.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said,"can we go see Miss Kagome? I want to be there when the baby is born and-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru silenced her,"we'll go see it if you want to."

"Yay!"

Rin ran around Jaken smiling. "Stupid girl," Jaken said.

Inuyasha and everyone else were around the fire when Inuyasha suddenly stood up and sniffed the air then growled. A whirlwind came rushing into view. Many wolves came after it.

"I'm here for Kagome, since she's not mated," Koga said with triumph.

Everyone looked at him stupidly. "They're mated," Miroku and Sango said together.

"Kagome? Is this true?"

"We're even expecting a child," Kagome said.

"But I wanted you as mine! We would've had little wolf babies. Much better than dogs," he said with disgust.

"Koga why don't you go find a wolf girl and have full breed children. With me you'd only have half-breed children."

"I know, I would've had a child with someone else, but you would've been seen as the mother."

"That's disgusting."

Koga looked down and ran away in a whirlwind, disappointed that Kagome did not accept him.

The group went back to talking, and snacking on the goods that Kagome brought back from her time. Shippou whimpered when his potato chips ran out. He crinkled the bag, hoping more would come out.

"Why is he here," Inuyasha growled.

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Everyone turned to the forest that Inuyasha was looking at.

A big brown, two headed demon came out, followed by Jaken and Sesshomaru. On top of the two headed demon was Rin.

"Miss Kagome," Rin yelled! She jumped off the demon, and ran to give Kagome a hug.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked putting his hands on his sword, ready for battle.

"Rin wanted to be here when your child was born. And I would like to see what new disgrace would be added to the family,"he said bluntly.

Kagome looked sad. Disgrace? She had a disgrace growing inside of her?

"That child is not a disgrace! Kagome showed me I wasn't, so obviously my child will not be either. Especially since it has Kagome as a mother," Inuyasha yelled at him!

"You are not changing how I feel about you and your child. And no need to worry Inuyasha, while I am here I won't try to take your sword"

Kagome and Inuyasha were back in her time, shopping for baby supplies. It was obvious to everyone she was pregnant. She had gotten a few weird looks.

"Kagome," someone yelled!

She turned to see Eri and Yuka.

"Woah! Did you get knocked up," Yuka asked?

"I had sex with Inuyasha. I didn't get knocked up."

"Congratulations. And it's the same thing."

"Thanks," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hojo's here too. He'll be happy to see you!"

"Great," Kagome said with fake enthusiasm.

"There he is, " Yuka pointed out.

"Kagome! Are you getting fat from lying in bed all this time? You must need this exorcise!"

Kagome frowned. He called her fat. "I'm pregnant! Not fat, you idiot!"

"Sorry, calm down! Who's the father. If he left you, I'll help take care of you!"

"Thanks Hojo, but-"

"I'm the father," Inuyasha yelled at him.

Hojo looked him over, and backed up. "Sorry, you don't seem like the responsible fatherly type."

"I'm perfectly responsible, and I love kids." Kagome laughed thinking of Inuyasha and Shippous relationship.

"Inuyasha, we're here for the baby! Not to fight!"

Inuyasha walked towards the nearest baby store, glaring at Hojo. Kagome quickly followed. By the end of the day, they had picked out a bed, bottles, clothes, and everything they could think of. Then they had to drag it back to her house, and back to their hut in Inuaysha's time.

The villagers had built it for them near the Sacred tree. It was four rooms! Three bedrooms, and one main room. They must've thought there'd be lots of kids.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally had the house arranged after four hours. They collapsed on their bed. Only a little bit longer until this baby was here. And they couldn't wait, they had bets on if it was going to be a girl or boy. Most people thought it was going to be a girl though, since it rarely moved in Kagome's stomach.

**Thanks for being patient with me. I'm still not asking for any reviews, until I update my next chapter, although you can review if you want, and tell me what you want the baby to be! I tried to put a poll on my page...so try and look for it later. It could take a bit for it to show up. Thanks once again!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


	10. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Get's a Haircut

**Inuyasha Get's a Haircut**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 9**

It had been about 5 and a half months that Kagome had been pregnant, and it had started to snow that day, and at about 7 in the morning, Inuyasha heard plates fall. He ran into the main room, and saw Kagome holding her stomach while she was crouched down on the floor.

"Inuyasha! The baby…it's coming," Kagome said holding her stomach.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran off to Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were there, and were surprised to see them come through the woods, since Inuyasha didn't want to travel with Kagome being pregnant.

"Sango! Kagome is having the baby! Please, get her inside with Kaede," Inuyasha panted from shock of the baby. He didn't even feel cold in the snow coming down, he only kept Kagome warm.

Sango quickly got up and led Inuyasha towards Kaedes hut. Inuyasha laid Kagome on the futon, and was pushed out the door by Sango. He stood there, wanting to be with his mate, but knowing it was for the better that he stay outside.

He turned around and saw Rin running towards the huts door, and he held an arm out, catching her.

After four hours of hearing Kagome scream in pain, and hear all the cuss words possible, and mixed with her blood, it finally stopped. He waited impatiently for Sango or Kaede to come out, and eventually, Sango did.

"You can go in and see your _children_," Sango said to him, smiling. Did she just say children? Does that mean there was more than one?

Inuyasha ran inside, and saw Kagome holding two bundles.

"Inuyasha…look at your son and daughter," Kagome said tiredly.

He ran next to her, seeing them. They were not identical. The girl looked like her mother, besides the fact that she had fangs, and a little bit of silver in her hair. The boy looked like Inuyasha, but had no fangs. He had silver ears though, the color of the snow outside.

"What do you want to name them," Kagome asked?

"How about you name the boy and I'll name the girl?"

"Okay…I want Masurao, for warrior, just like his dad."

"I'll name her Saiai. It means beloved, because she will be."

Inuyasha smiled, and looked at their small hands. He couldn't believe he helped produce such wonders. He smiled, he was a dad. He never thought he would be, he was only a half demon after all, most people wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him. But Kagome loved him just the way he was.

Inuyasha went outside, and told everyone they could come in and see the little children. They all were amazed at them. They thought they were beautiful, and said it was only to be expected since they had two beautiful parents. Inuyasha was proud of the children, and would be proud once again, once more babies came along. He planned to have a lot of children with Kagome. (Dirty thoughts. Lol. Oh how I would love to have many children with Inuyasha sighs as she imagines Inuyashas chest and everything _else_.)

Inuyasha eventually went back to the hut with Kagome, and since they did not expect twins, they had to have Kagome's mother watch them as they went out and bought more items for the second baby. This was going to be a wonderful life.

And just think, this all happened because Kagome made Inuyasha get a haircut. Ironic, huh?

**Well, guys this is the last chapter for this story. I am planning on writing a sequel, but guess what? I want at least 20 reviews from 20 different people before I do that. I am planning on writing another story before I do the sequel for this anyways, so that gives you plenty of time. Check out the top of my profile for my upcoming stories. Thanks guys for being great readers. And if you want a great sequel, you better get those reviews in!**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it**


End file.
